


as long as my heart beats, I can feel

by MobiAblackout



Series: Madatobi one-shots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Kissing, Loss of Limbs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobiAblackout/pseuds/MobiAblackout
Summary: Tobirama thinks of Madara's lips against his own, his lips still tingle.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Madatobi one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135556
Kudos: 47





	as long as my heart beats, I can feel

The soft skin of the back of once his enemy hand caresses his jawline. His hot breath tickling his face, it's so easy to take another step closer and press his lips against those the plump ones, that pouty bottom lip that Tobirama finds himself think about when the paperwork becomes too monotonous.

If he was a little bolder, a little more selfish he would have done it by now.

"You are thinking too hard." the husky voice pulls him out of his swirling and repetitive thoughts.

"I think you should think harder." He responds, one that Madara finds amusing considering that a smirk shapes his mouth.

The rougher skin of Madara's palm now is cupping his cheek, his thumb under his eye like Madara is secretly asking him to look up. To look at Izuna's eyes.

"The thought of you leaving for that mission," Madara begins with a sigh following, a step closer and Tobirama froze, but Madara just presses his face on his fur. "I might not see you again."

Hunting down a criminal organization with a group of elite shinobi from every village, he should come back safely after this. But considering this group can control bijuu Tobirama is not so sure. 

"There's nothing to be sad about if I get killed Madara, I did my part for the village, with me gone the balance of power between the two founding clans return and the tension decrease." Putting aside his emotions comes easy to him, when the others get lost in feelings he is the one to make them see the logic. If he dies Madara can always remember Izuna's death and not feel sorry, with him gone Madara will find relief. 

"If I knew you less, I would have said you don't understand, that you are cold-hearted bitch." Madara whispers in his ear, with his head pressed against him, his warm skin sticking against his cold one. "I know you should go, but be honest with me, tell me what is really in there." pointing at his heart

He swallows as he grabs the Uchiha's muscular shoulder to make a space between them, still not looking up. 

"It's better for you to not know Madara, it will be easier for you to move on if I never come back." his voice not wavering even a bit. It must be frustrating for Madara, but this is better. 

"I see you don't want to be the selfish one here, so I will be." 

It's just the press of skin, not too forceful, not too tender. More than how the shape of their mouths fits against each other, the heat of Madara's body as he embraces him makes his mind go blank. The kiss ends too soon, leaves him thirsty for more but Madara, the bastard, nips at the hollow of his throat for less than a second at leaves him. Tobirama stares after him, biting his tingly bottom lip as his hand hover over his neck. His tongue lax in his mouth. 

-

All his comrades are dead, the crows are ripping the skin of the gutted shinobi scattered over the field. Tobirama holds his breath, as one of the enemies start coming closer to make sure he's dead, his trick works and the other leaves him in the blood bath. 

With a glowing green hand the Senju heals his gutted stomach, he has lost one of his hands and feet. The vital part comes first. Unfortunately, after that, he has no chakra left to even move a finger.

He thinks of Madara's lips against his own, his lips still tingle.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm incapable of writing anything other than angst.


End file.
